Jane Espenson
, à Ames, Iowa, USA |nationalité = Américaine |position = Scénariste |œuvre notable = *Buffy contre les vampires *Game of Thrones |imdb id = 0260870 |twitter user = JaneEspenson }}Jane Espenson (née le 14 juillet 1964) est une scénariste américaine de la série Game of Thrones. Filmographie Comme scénariste * 2011-2018 : Once Upon a Time (30 épisodes) * 2016 : Star Wars: Detours (2012) * 2016 : Tales from the Underworld: A Knight with Cruella * 2014 : Spring Cleaning * 2009-2014 : Warehouse 13 (64 épisodes) * 2013-2014 : Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (13 épisodes) * 2011-2013 : Husbands (16 épisodes) * 2012 : Warehouse 13: Grand Designs (10 épisodes) * 2011 : Torchwood (5 épisodes) * 2011 : Torchwood: Web of Lies (1 épisode) * 2011 : Game of Thrones (1 épisode) * 2011 : Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Season 8 Motion Comic * 2010 : Caprica (3 épisodes) * 2009 : The Plan * 2009 : Dollhouse (2 épisodes) * 2006-2009 : Battlestar Galactica (5 épisodes) * 2008-2009 : Battlestar Galactica: The Face of the Enemy (10 épisodes) * 2007 : Eureka (1 épisode) * 2007 : Batman (2 épisodes) * 2007 : Andy Barker, P.I. (1 épisode) * 2005-2006 The inside - Dans la tête des tueurs (4 épisodes) * 2006 : Jake in Progress (1 épisode) * 2005 : Tru Calling: compte à rebours (1 épisode) * 2003-2004 : Gilmore Girls (2 épisodes) * 2003 : Newport Beach (1 épisode) * 1998-2003 : Buffy contre les vampires (42 épisodes) * 2002 : Firefly (1 épisode) * 1999-2000 : Angel (3 épisodes) * 1997-1998 : Ellen (2 épisodes) * 1996-1997 : Something So Right (4 épisodes) * 1996 : L'homme de nulle part (1 épisode) * 1996 : Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (1 épisode) * 1995 : Me and the Boys (1 épisode) * 1994 : Dinosaures (2 épisodes) * 1994 : Monty (1 épisode) Comme productrice exécutive * 2011-2017 : Once Upon a Time : co-productrice exécutive, productrice consultante (137 épisodes) * 2013-2014 : Once Upon a Time in Wonderland : productrice consultante (5 épisodes) * 2014 : Once Upon a Time: Wicked Is Coming : productrice consultante * 2013 : Once Upon a Time: Journey to Neverland : productrice consultante * 2011-2013 : Husbands : productrice exécutive (16 épisodes) * 2013 : Once Upon a Time: The Price of Magic : productrice consultante * 2012 : Once Upon a Time: Magic Is Coming : productrice consultante * 2011 : Torchwood : co-productrice exécutive (10 épisodes) * 2010 : Caprica : productrice exécutive, co-productrice exécutive (17 épisodes) * 2009 : The Plan : productrice exécutive * 2009 : Dollhouse : productrice consultante (8 épisodes) * 2008-2009 : Battlestar Galactica : co-productrice exécutive (20 épisodes) * 2008-2009 : Battlestar Galactica: The Face of the Enemy : productrice exécutive (10 épisodes) * 2007 : Battlestar Galactica: Razor : co-productrice exécutive * 2007 : Battlestar Galactica: Razor Flashbacks : co-productrice exécutive (7 épisodes) * 2007 : Andy Barker, P.I. : productrice consultante (3 épisodes) * 2005-2006 : The inside - Dans la tête des tueurs : co-productrice exécutive (13 épisodes) * 2005-2006 : Jake in Progress : co-productrice exécutive (20 épisodes) * 2005 : Tru Calling: compte à rebours : co-productrice exécutive (6 épisodes) * 2003-2004 : Gilmore Girls : co-productrice exécutive (22 épisodes) * 1999-2003 : Buffy contre les vampires : co-productrice exécutive, productrice superviseur, productrice, co-productrice (88 épisodes) de:Jane Espenson en:Jane Espenson ru:Джейн Эспенсон Catégorie:Scénaristes